Melina
Melina is one of the Tolton, and is the Goddess of love. Other Names Brijin (Cymuria), Thrigar(Normearc), Av’ri (Mizania), Bringer of Joy, Giver of Love, Goddess of Fertility and Life, and Mistress of Sex and Beauty. Aspects Love, Sex, Beauty, Femininity, Joy, Happiness, Fertility, Life, Birds. True Form A stunning woman with blonde hair and a perfect figure, often naked, but sometimes wearing white or pink robes. Sometimes she is winged. Other Forms Brijin-''' A beautiful woman with fiery red hair, surrounded by birds. '''Thrigar- A woman with long blonde hair, dressed in gold, often portrayed as pregnant. 'Av’ri-' A woman of bewitching beauty, with black hair, and a raven’s wings. Myth Melina is the daughter of Nenila and Kemwe, and the wife of Gurthil. She is the most beautiful of the Gods, and the most loved by the Gods. Although not the most widely-worshipped, she is the most universally important- she is the Goddess of Life, Love and fertility, and needed by all. She occasionally lives in the Halls of Hadina with her husband, though usually she is seen throughout the world, at any place of beauty, and her gaze brings love to all. She is also the Goddess of birds, who she holds most sacred, and she often takes the form of a great dove or swan, and flies above the land. During the war with Balzot she preached endlessly to find a peaceful solution, and it was she who saved Balzot’s life, and therefore the souls of the Gods, by having him banished instead. After her worshippers were destroyed in Alqador, she guided the survivors to the Dolen Vale, where the great city of Salasia was founded. Melina, like Gurthil, prefers to follow fate, and often lets things run their course. However, in times of bloodshed she does her best to stop the killing, by sending as much love as she can in an effort to stop the war. This often gets her into trouble with her husband. She also occasionally amuses herself by preading her love to the unlikeliest places, getting her servants to make the strangest couples fall in love. This is not meant vindiciously, though- Melina has an immense love of life, and of everybody, and merely wishes to bring joy to the world. Other Manifestations 'Brijin-' Brijin is the Cymurian goddess of women. She is often prayed to as protection for women, especially during childbirth. She is also worshipped by couples wishing to conceive a child. A few sites are sacred to her, and copulating there is meant to ensure a child will be created. Also, May 1st is a holy day for her. ' Thrigar- ' Thrigar is the Normearc goddess of fertility and children. In times of war she is called upon to protect those too young to fight. She is also prayed to by midwives. 'Av’ri-' The Mizanian goddess of Birth. Av’ri is considered a ‘woman’s goddess’ by the Warriors of Mizania, and they rarely pray to her. She is called to when a woman desires a child- she is said to carry the soul of babies to whereever they’re needed, in the guise of a raven. Category:Tolton Category:Gods Category:Bringers Category:Religion Category:Goddesses Category:Amora Category:Salasians